This invention relates to a filleting apparatus for removing the fillets from previously eviscerated poultry carcasses of which the legs, the wings and the skin have been removed already.
Up to now filleting takes place by hand. The present invention tends to mechanize the filleting and to provide a filleting apparatus which enables at least the same, but preferably a better quality of filleting.